A Rainbow In My Darkness- Here's To Supernatural
by BackstreetBoysDreamsAngel721
Summary: My massive and heart-felt thank yous to My Little Horror Show That Could. No one will understand how much this show means to me.


I can't explain how much Supernatural has meant to me over these last 9 years. I had first come across a little known genre show called _Supernatural _in early 2010. I had viewed an episode here and there in late 2009, but was meh. It was not love at first sight. Then I guess Fate had other ideas and I came across the episode "_The Curious Case of Dean Winchester" _and I was hooked. I brought season one on DVD in April of 2010, Sam and Dean Winchester drove their beautiful Impala with the Classic Rock-blastin' straight into my heart. I don't know if it was because of the pain of losing my Mama in November 2009, but seeing the same pain of what I was going through with the brothers losing their mother (at least I had time with my Mama until age 21) poor Sam and Dean losing Mary at their young ages. I almost said no I can't watch this. But I was too emotionally attached at that point and I had to know if they got their revenge against Azazel and avenge their mother's murder. A funny thing happened, I began to overcome my grief and depression and some suicidal thoughts with focusing on my little horror show that could.

Supernatural is not just a tv show to me. Supernatural, its characters, actors, writers have been there for me in ways no one else was. Sam, Dean, Castiel and the show have been the one constant in my life after many changes and family leaving me alone. The Winchester brothers, their car, the allies and enemies, this _one _story saved me. It reminded me like Dean watching over and protecting his little brother Sam, that I still have my sister and that our bond is strong like theirs. And I can't put into words the memories and happiness that this show gives me maybe not all the time but hey can't be happy all the time that would get boring. So here's to My Little Horror Show That Could... My Rainbow In My Darkness... Thank Yous to the Best show in the world...

1\. For Dean saying "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Seriously I was in love at this line.

2\. For Sam and Dean never giving up.

3\. For Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. I will own this car one day!

4\. For The Family Business.

5\. For Dean saying "I'm proud of us". at the end of season 9.

6\. For Samuel "Sam" Winchester.

7\. For Bobby Singer.

8\. For Castiel.

9\. For Jessica Lee Moore.

10\. For "_Carry On My Wayward Son"._

11\. For Dean's love of pie.

12\. For _"Scoobynatural"._

13\. For Castiel saving Dean from perdition.

14\. For the BEST 200th episode of any series, "_Fanfiction"._

15\. For Dean Winchester.

16\. For Sam being brave enough to follow his dreams of going to law school and having a normal life.

17\. For Dean's _"Bitch" _to Sam's _"Jerk"._

18\. For _"The Curious Case of Dean Winchester", "It's A Terrible Life" _being my very first episodes.

19\. For Supernatural pulling me out of my grief and depression over losing my Mama.

20\. For being the only show my sister was willing to watch with me (I didn't have to keep begging).

21\. For being the only show to get me away from my X Files addiction.

22\. For promising myself to never quit or abandon this show no matter what. No matter how bored, tired, repetitive the storylines, characters, ect. I'm with this show until the very end.

23\. For _"Baby". _That episode was everything I love about this show and more. Best episode you could ask for.

24\. For _"Just My Imagination". _Season 11 had some great episodes.

25\. For the Trickster.

26\. For the episode _"Swan Song."_

27\. For Crowley.

28\. For Supernatural having a series end date at the season 5 finale and the fandom proving that Sam and Dean's story wasn't over yet and here we are at season 14.

29\. For amazing cast.

30\. For an amazing and dedicated fandom.

31\. For the love that Jared and Jensen and the rest of the cast have for the show, story and their characters.

32\. For the amazing writers, prop and stage designers, writers, producers, directors, casting agents, ect. without whom there be no Supernatural.

33\. For becoming the longest-running sci-fi fantasy tv show in American television history.

34\. For introducing me to the wonderfully talented Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.

35\. For making me believe that Jared and Jensen were real life brothers because that type of chemistry can't be written.

36\. For Eric Kripke for creating Supernatural in the first place.

37\. For Jim Beaver.

38\. For Dean saying "_No chick flick moments."_

39\. For being the only show that has been constant in my life for almost 10 years now.

40\. For Dean saying _"There ain't no me if there ain't no you"._

41\. For season 12 bringing back Mary Winchester and Sammy finally gets to hug his mom for the first time in 33 years.

42\. For Dean always looking out for his pain-in-the ass little brother.

43\. For "_The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray – it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents – to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs – really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive."_

44\. For "_In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day – sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls..."_

45\. For _but they were never, in fact, homeless._

46\. For "_So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?"_

47\. For the song "The Boys Are Back In Town" by Thin Lizzie being my pre-season ritual every year.

48\. For John and Mary Winchester.

49\. For Charlie Bradbury.

50\. For all the awesome urban legends and lore I have learned about.

51\. For all the Supernatural collectibles my sister has brought me for my birthday.

52\. For my Supernatural Funko Pop collection.

53\. For introducing me to more Classic Rock music.

54\. For Sam saying _"Be proud of your hobbies. They make you who you are"_.

55\. For my husband buying my custom made Supernatural jewelry box.

56\. For Dean saying "_House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole_".

57\. For Sammy saying "_Dude, you gotta update your cassette tape collection._ "

58\. For Castiel saying "_Sam's my friend too"._

59\. For my sister drawing me some amazing Supernatural fan art.

60\. For all of the brotherly hugs.

61\. For all the brotherly heart to heart talks inside the Impala.

62\. For Sarah Blake. Sam and Sarah will always be my favorite ship.

63\. For Joanna Beth "Jo" Harvelle.

64\. For the Supernatural fandom proving how fun it can be being part of a fandom.

65\. For never giving up hope that one day I'll get to go to a convention and meet Jared and Jensen.

66\. For Sheriff Jody Mills.

67\. For The Harvelle Roadhouse.

68\. For all of Sam and Dean's pranks on eachother.

69\. For the look on Dean's face when Mary reveals he was conceived in the backseat of the Impala.

70\. For the episode _"There's No Place Like Home"._

71\. For Mark A. Sheppard.

72\. For the Pilot episode. Such a great beginning to a beautiful series.

73\. For Sam giving the Amulet to Dean on Christmas instead of John.

74\. For Mary Winchester being born into the hunting business instead of John.

75\. For Castiel still having the best introduction on the show.

76\. For the episode _The French Mistake_.

77\. For all the kickass female characters.

78\. For Dean keeping Mary's wedding ring.

79\. For Sam Winchester being a Harry Potter fan.

80\. For my official Supernatural magazine collection. I miss my collection and I wish to God I kept it.

81\. For Eric Kripke basing Castiel's appearance on the comicbook antihero John Constantine.

82\. For Meg Masters. I prefer Meg 2.0.

83\. For all the Weechester moments.

84\. For episode "Clap Your Hands If You Believe". Cute little tribute to The X Files. Loved It.

85\. For the episode "A Very Supernatural Christmas".

86\. For the episode "Yellow Fever".

87\. For Charisma Carpenter and James Marsters together again even if they weren't playing Cordy and Spike.

88\. For Jared, Jensen and Misha's acting skills to be able to play different levels to the same characters and we know.

89\. For making me wish for a X Files crossover with David and Gillian.

90\. For the episode "Wishful Thinking". I mean nothing outdoes a giant talking suicidal teddy bear. Laughed my ass off!

91\. For Matt Cohen playing a better version of Michael than Jake Abel.

92\. For all the beautiful shots of the Impala.

93\. For Dean saying ": _This is why. (holds up their dad's journal) This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."_

94\. For the beautiful yet heartbreaking scene of the Angels falling out of the sky looking like shooting stars in the episode _"Sacrifice"._

95\. For inspiring my future fanfiction series _Songs From A Wayward Heart. _Which I plan on writing and keep writing for years long after Supernatural has ended. And then my spinoff series following their kids adventures.

96\. For my future oc character Michaela "Misty" Mckaye. Can't wait to begin her adventures with Sam and Dean in my series.

97\. For the episode "Faith". My favorite season one episode.

98\. For the episode "Bad Boys".

99\. For being of one of the last tv shows of my 20's.

100\. For Team Free Will.

101\. For Sam and Dean singing "_Wanted Dead or Alive" _by Bon Jovi inside the Impala. I sang along with them. Such great memories.

102\. For inspiring my little poem last year :

_Dean Winchester _

_He's beauty_

_He's grace_

_He'll always be in my heart's space._

_Sam Winchester_

_He's beauty_

_He's grace_

_He's the best hunter in this place._

103\. For Supernatural Won't end. Not to me. EVER.

104\. For whomever wrote this little jewel ( I would love to find out and tell them thank you):

_"This is the most honest thing about the show. Two boys and their car with hundred acres of history in their hearts. They have been through a lifetime of pain yet the simple truth is they are just two boys with their beloved car. Once they have eachother, that is all that matters to them."_

105\. For whomever wrote this little beauty (I would love to say Thank you!):

_"Dean loves Sam like he wants to make the sun rise just for him and Sam loves Dean like he wants to break the sun so Dean doesn't have to anymore."_

106\. For whomever wrote this:

_" Dean is the best brother, mother, father... you could ever ask for. Think about this for a second. He found Sam lying in the hallway, unconscious, running a nearly fatal high fever, and he just FIXES IT. Dean carried all 6'4 of him back to the room, gathered enough ice (presumely from a machine in the hallway, to fill half the tub and put Sam in it, pushed him under gently to force his body to expel the heat. He waited, no doubt terrified, for Sam to come out of it. When Sam wakes up gasping and in shock, Dean is there to steady him. Sam is so confused and cold and scared that he gets angry, but Dean just explains why he did it. The look on his face and the tone of his voice gives away his fear; but he just wraps Sammy up in a towel and soothes him. Dean, one of these days someone needs to sit you down and take care of you. You deserve it."_

107\. For whomever wrote this:

_NO OTHER BROTHERS_

_because they've done this so many times in their ridiculous short lives, Sam knows Dean anticipates the pain and that's worse because Sam will pop Dean's shoulder back into place even when his own arm is damanged, and it hurts because of the way Dean curls his arm above his head like it hurts so badly, and he puts his head down and he's okay to be that vulnerable because of the tender way Sam rests his hand on Dean's shoulder. and because Dean trusts him enough to let him do this and Sam knows his brother's body well enough to get it right on the first shot. All of those are the reasons why no brothers in fiction will ever be as incredible to me as Sam and Dean Winchester."_

108\. For Bobby saying " _I raised two boys. They grew up great. They grew up heroes."_

109\. For Dean and Jack's little time together. Dean teaching Jack how to drive the Impala and the smile on Jack's face. For their fishing together. For letting Jack say goodbye to his mom. I just loved those scenes so much. Just wished Sam and Cas could have been a part of it.

110\. For 300 episodes. 300 stories of Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business. 300 episodes of brotherly love, of loss and sacrifice, of redemption, of family, of monsters, demons, anything that goes bump in the night and the two best brothers in television history in their way. 300 episodes of Carry On My Wayward Son, of my Little Horror Show That Could. 300 episodes of knowing how to kill evil because we became Hunters on this journey with Sam and Dean picking up some wayward hitchhikers along the way from Castiel, to Kevin and Charlie to Jack. May not have been along for this ride from the very start but once I joined the hunt I never looked back. Im so very proud of my little show and of Jared and Jensen and everyone involved. Here's to 300 more LOL im joking...

111\. For finding a new Supernatural fan to fangirl with and for her writing her Constantine and Supernatural crossover story.

112\. For my hubby being the best husband ever and buying me a Supernatural t-shirt and a really cool purse.

113\. For my hubby buying me my Funko POP of Dean Winchester and Crowley.

114\. For all the charities that Jensen, Jared and Misha have been a part of thanks to the show.

115\. For all the great fanfiction stories I have read and loved.

116\. For _Wayward Sisters._

117\. For always promising to create new adventures and new journeys for the characters to take.


End file.
